POTC The Next Generation
by geniecat2
Summary: short note to the people that reviewed my story: this is my story I just fixed it a little so please review again I really appreaciated that,thank you lol!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

What the heck happened?

The date was March 8, 1709 the Age of Pirates. Our story starts in England, but if you want to get technical about it, it starts in Port Royal, England with, if you'll believe it, a lowly blacksmith/pirate and his new wife, the governor's daughter. It would be helpful to know the names of these people so without further ado here they are: the man is Will Turner and his wife is Elizabeth Swann (Turner), and they are now in the process of becoming parents!

Now before you ask, it's the time when the soon-to-be mother (Elizabeth) is going through the painful yet happy process of giving birth to a bouncing bundle of energy. And the soon-to-be father (Will) and grandfather (Governor Swann) are nervous wrecks as they wait for the moment when they hear a baby cry which should be right about…now!! The two men rush into the room to see the doctor wrapping a baby and Elizabeth looking very happy at the new life that she helped bring into the world, but was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the doctor say, "Congratulations you two, you are now the parents and grandparent to a bright and happy baby girl!"

By that time Will had made his way over to his new family and kissed Elizabeth and looked at their daughter with tears of joy in his eyes and a smile on his face. When the governor saw this he congratulated both of them and left with the doctor to give them time to think things over.

Elizabeth looked at her husband and then at their daughter and back and said, "Well there's only one question left to answer now, Will."

"Mmm, and what would that be, Elizabeth?"

"What are we going to name her? Because I'm not going to go around and call my child 'hey kid' or something like that!"

They sat and thought about it before Will suggested, "How about we name her Lillian, after my mother?"

Elizabeth thought this over and then added, "Alright, but her middle name is going to be Marie, after my mother."

"Hmm... so her name is going to be, Lillian Marie Turner?" Will said thoughtfully looking down at her and smiling back at Elizabeth and saying, "You know you're a genius, right? And I think she has your brain and," he thought over the hard, but playful punch in the arm he was going to receive before continuing, "your mouth." And he was correct in assuming that she would punch him in the arm.

_5 years later…_

"Momma, when is Poppa coming home? I want to show him my pretty drawing!", and so you know that was a five year old Lilly asking her mother (Elizabeth) when her father was coming home.

"Soon dear, soon. You know you're father is a busy and hardworking man." Elizabeth said, she hoped that would keep her daughter satisfied until Will got home, and it did. In fact right after she said this Will came through the door (looking quite dirty and tired I might add).

"Poppa!!!!!!" cried a very happy Lilly as she clung to her father's leg in a death grip. Will laughed at his enthusiastic daughter before picking her up and walking up to kiss his wife.

"Hard day at the smithy, Will?" Elizabeth asked already knowing the answer.

"You have no idea. We had more than five orders to finish and about three to start. So all and all, we might as well be living with your father and calling ourselves '_rulers of the world'_," said Will while his daughter was trying to get his attention.

"Lilly stop pestering your father. You can show him your drawing after dinner." Elizabeth said trying to save Will from the 'masterpiece' their daughter did earlier.

"Now Elizabeth, just because I'm tired doesn't mean I don't want to see what my child did today. And besides since my father wasn't there for me doesn't mean I won't do the same thing," Will stated matter of factly. But Will didn't realize that Elizabeth was actually trying to save Will from the surprise, shock and for some reason hurt that she already went through when she saw the picture. So taking that as a, '_Yes I would love to see your picture Lilly_' she ran off to go get it when she came back she handed it to her father and sat down in front of him. And as Will saw the picture his face slowly but surely fell, for in the picture and in perfect clarity sat looking up at him four people he never thought he would see again. And they were (from left to right): the sea devil Davy Jones, the strange but good Captain Jack Sparrow, a younger more alive version of "Bootstrap" Bill Turner (Will's father) and last but certainly not least, Captain Barbossa and his little pest of a monkey. And the surprising thing was that she had never met any of these people, he looked down at her to see her smiling back at him unaware that she drew some of the most famous pirates and her dead grandfather. After Will started breathing again he asked Lilly in a hoarse voice, "Lilly sweetie, where did you see these people?"

"I saw them in my dreams last night." She answered the question as if it were the most natural thing in the world to say. The rest of the night was spent in silence until Lilly asked when Will was going to read her a bed time story, Will told her to get ready for bed and he would be up shortly. She did as she was told.

After she left Will looked at Elizabeth and asked, "Do you think that she really did dream them up or did all of them decide to pay unexpected visits while we weren't looking?"

Elizabeth looked at her husband and could tell that he was worried for the safety of his family and the sanity of his daughter before answering, "If you think she's insane then start calling yourself the governor but as for what I think. I honestly don't know what to think." She got up and kissed him good night before heading up the stairs to tuck Lilly in. Will sat there for a minute before going to read to his daughter and then going to bed himself the last thing he remembered was what his daughter had said and the picture she had drawn and then it all went black.

_7 to 8 years later…_

All she could hear were the sounds of her hammer, her master's drunken snores and the birds in the rafters. She was vaguely aware of people coming in since she had her back towards the door she couldn't see who it was. A man asked, "Young man where is your master?" in a commanding tone.

She smiled for two reasons, one: that this man was probably new to the port because everyone here knew that she was not a he and, two: everyone here knew that there was no use in asking for her master because he was always drunk and so asked her to do everything, but if it meant getting paid better then she would even do community service for the rest of her life! So she decided to tell the man just that and that they have rules here. So instead of being the polite little girl her parents taught her to be she took her own personality which was the tell-the-truth-even-if-it-gets-you-into-trouble personality. And here is the conversation between the two, "Well sir I'm sorry but there are two problems with that, one being that I'm not a boy and my master is drunk in the back and two being that I don't know who I'm to be working for and that's a major rule here in Port Royal. So first I need to know who you are and what I can do for you, savvy mate?" said Lilly.

The man smirked at what she had just said and replied, "You might want to be careful how you word your statements one might think that you're a pirate in disguise. And in answer to your second statement your absolutely right and I should've remembered since I used to be from the port and my name is Norrington, General James Norrington. And I've come looking to purchase a sword that I left here a while back under the care of a Mister William Turner do you know the sword and the man?" he answered.

Lilly just stood there for a second seeming thoughtful before answering, "Yes I know the man because he is my father and as to the sword if you give me a minute I'll find it for you." So saying she started her search for the sword while he asked her questions about what had changed in the port since he left nearly 20 years ago and she would answer them then he started asking about her family.

"So tell me again who your parents are and what your name is again?"

"My parents are William Turner and Elizabeth Swann Turner and my name is Lillian Marie Turner. Now would you mind answering a question of my own? Why are you so interested in my family?" when she didn't hear an answer she looked back to see him looking like he had just seen a ghost. "Sir are you alright?" no answer, so she tried again only to have him start muttering to himself and as quickly as it had come it had gone and the next thing she knew was that he was trying to run her through and to say she was frightened was an understatement. So she ran through town with him chasing and trying to impale her the whole way. She made it to her destination which was her grandfather's house who in turn was the governor and ran through the yard yelling for someone to help while she in turn was cornered and finally saw her mother, grandfather and some of his soldiers running towards them.

When she saw them she was so relieved that she forgot about the madman with a sword and ran towards them while he ran her through the stomach to which she heard her mother scream, NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" and the scary part was she saw and heard the man from her dreams coaxing her toward him saying everything was going to be alright now, but in the background she could hear her mother crying and her grandfather shouting at servants to get a doctor quick while all she could think about was, strangely her father and the time she had shown him her picture he had looked kind of frightened by what was on it, but before she could finish her thought everything went black.

_1 day later…_

_'Oh, what happened to me and why do I have the feeling that I now know what life is like in Tortuga?'_ Lilly thought as she came back to consciousness (or lack there of). "Oh bugger my stomach hurts!" she said as she went to sit up, only to have a wave of nausea hit her and yesterdays events come hurtling back to her. When remembering the man… oh, what was his name… um… oh yeah, Norrington, James Norrington, when she finally remembered his name she said out loud, "When I get my hands on him I'll make him wish he were never born!!!!!" and when she said something like that and meant it, well lets just say you'd want to head for the hills and change everything about you.

Since she was so wrapped up with plotting her revenge on Norrington, she neglected to realize that someone had entered the room and heard everything she had said. When she did realize that someone was in the room she paused from her revenge plotting to look up at the person (a man no less) with an innocent yet confused look on her face, he seemed somewhat familiar to her maybe it was the way he stood or maybe it was the way the light hit his eyes that made him look strong and like a child at the same time, what it was she couldn't tell, but when she looked at him her body instinctively seemed to relax. He finally crouched next to her and said, "Don't give me that look Lilly. I know you well enough to know that is your famous 'why are you looking at me like that, I didn't do or say anything."

Suddenly she knew how this man seemed so familiar to her it was because he was her father! "Poppa, is that really you?" she asked amazed that her father could be standing right in front of her, especially since her father died when she was only 8 years old. He seemed as shocked as she was, but for a different reason, he answered her question, a little hesitant mind you, "Yes Lilly it's me, but I'm surprised you remember me since the last time I saw you was when you were 8."

"Of course I remember you you're my father, how could I not remember everything about the day you left and were supposedly killed!?!" she exclaimed a little shocked and hurt that he would ever think that she could forget him.

'_Ah, so Elizabeth did tell her that I was dead. Huh I've missed so much of her life because of one stupid little mistake and her and Elizabeth paid for it!'_ He thought to himself bitterly not realizing the hurt and tired look in her eyes.

"Does mother or grandfather know you're here?" she said a little weakly since the loss of blood was starting to catch up with her.

"No they don't know that I'm here. I managed to sneak in without being noticed all I wanted was to make sure you and your mother were okay and who did this to you?" he asked noticing her trying to stay awake.

She answered his questions, almost in a whisper, "Well mother is fine and well you can see the state I'm in and someone named James Norrington is the one who did this to me." She ended almost totally out.

Will's eyes widened at the name, but he managed to compose himself before saying, "Alright Lilly, you get some more sleep and I will be back tomorrow to see you."

"Alright Poppa, I love you good night." She said before she finally lost consciousness. He got up and kissed her forehead and made his way out of the house thinking one thing and one thing only, _'So the rumors are true; Norrington and Jones are back. And if that's the case, they're going to make being a free pirate a living hell'._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The open sea and father's crew.

When Lilly awoke the next morning there was no telling that her "dead" father was ever there, _'Huh, just a dream caused by wishful thinking I suppose,'_ she thought to herself before being pulled away from her '_dream_' when her mother came rushing through the door and over to her bed. "Mother, what are you doing here?" she asked a bit shocked and not quite awake yet. Her mother sat at the edge of her bed and glomped her until Lilly convinced her to let her breathe.

Her mother asked, "How are you feeling darling? Did you sleep well?"

Lilly thought about telling her mother about seeing her father last night, but thought better of it, _'Don't want to go making her think you've gone off the deep end, now do you?'_ she thought trying to hold a smirk off her face, but failed miserably.

Her mother noticed and asked, "What are you smirking at Lilly?" while she looked around the room half expecting to find a clown or something that was making funny faces, but found nothing so she turned back to her daughter to find her looking thoughtful and confused, "Are you alright Lilly? You're acting very strange this morning?" her mother asked concerned.

'_Well _you'd_ be acting strangely if someone tried to kill you two days ago, too!'_ Lilly thought bitterly, but corrected herself and just sighed and said, "Yes mother I'm fine it's just that the whole Norrington incident hasn't fully left my mind and to answer your question about my smirk… I was just thinking of father and the fun we used to have together." _'Well it's the partial truth,'_ she thought.

Her mother seemed to think this over before saying, "Alright dear, but hurry up and get ready, we're going to leave soon." Lilly looked at her mother confused and Elizabeth seemed to understand and said, "We're going to the fort today for Lieutenant Bradley's promotion don't you remember? You were working on his sword for weeks."

GAH, THE PROMOTION, she had completely forgotten about that!!!!!!! She hurried up and got dressed before they left to go get the sword and go to the fort. On their way there she thought about Bradley, she really hated him and his 'stuck up, I'm so much better than you personality', _'No,_ she thought, _'ladies never hate they dislike greatly'_ she reminded herself. Yeah well Bradley and that philosophy and that stuff about her being a lady could all go down to Davy Jones' locker for all she cared! Another reason why she hated him so much was that he kept making passes at her and so far he was up to 566 and on her last nerve, _'Huh, only 100 numbers away from being the devil's number. And I think he is the devil himself, sometimes'_ she thought to herself not even bothering to hide the smile and a certain gleam in her eyes that would make even the hardest of sailors scream like little girls. And what made it so hilarious was that he was almost a whole 17 to 18 years older than herself!!! She was a whole what… 13 going on 14 next March and he was in his late 20's early 30's!!! He was old enough to be her father practically!!!!!!! At that thought a shiver ran down her spine, _'No don't think that!!'_ she mentally berated herself for thinking such a horrid, evil thing such as that!!!!

About 15 min. later they arrived at the fort, _'Well look at the bright side Lilly, at least your two best friends were forced to come! But honestly, I wouldn't wish this fate on anyone because it's worse than torture!!!!! But again look at the bright side, at least you won't have to suffer alone!!!!' _Lilly thought a little sad for her friends. It was because of one of two reasons; one, that _both_ of them are related to Bradley and if your curious of who and how then let me explain, the first would have to be Thomas (Tommy) he was Bradley's 15 year old little brother. She really didn't want to think about what life must be like to live with Bradley! Her other best friend would be none other than Bradley's and Tommy's cousin, Anastasia (Anna) and the funny thing is that there might be a 1 to 2 year gap in age difference, but all three of them were like each others own personal family when your real one won't help you. Now for 2 years this fall was their anniversary for when they first started to sabotage Bradley's efforts to make it this far and the plan was still in action, all they needed to do was to make a last and final strike!

As she started to get a little impatient she started to remember when the three of them had started this whole thing, and as she glanced toward her left she saw Tommy and Anna do the same thing and together the three of them were lost in the memory.

_Flashback._

_A 12 year old Lilly and Anna and a 13 year old Tommy were all around a camp fire telling some of the stories they had heard from some of the docking sailors, about Davy Jones and of the legendary treasure of the Isle de Moita and of course the pirate crew who stopped the evil Captain Barbosa, they mostly talked about becoming a pirate crew of their own and sailing the ocean. _

"_And when we do die, I honestly think that the sailors and pirates will join us all on one crew!" a very enthusiastic Tommy said. _

"_No," said a very indifferent Lilly, "because they're going to have to choose between death or sailing a hundred years on Davy Jones crew." _

"_Oh please, spare my ears please I beg you!" said Tommy's older brother Bradley, sarcastically. "Who told you all that rubbish, hmmm the sailors down at the dock or that now dead William Turner?" Bradley sneered. _

_Now anyone who knew Lilly well enough would never and I mean never insult her father because when they did you can be sure that you'd see them swinging from the gallows the next morning. For awhile Tommy and Anna almost considered letting Lilly go and hang him from the gallows, but thought better of it. 'Save the major crimes to when we're older and have more freedom,' they always told themselves. When they had finally managed to get her to sit down Bradley started this whole big speech that basically had the gist of how pirates are evil misfits who don't deserve to breathe the same air as we do. _

_During this Tommy leaned over and said in a whispered tone, "Give me death or give me a musket so I can shoot his head and mouth off!" _

_At this Lilly and Anna couldn't help but let out a few giggles or risk being sent to the doctor for internal bleeding. Bradley just glared at them and started something he shouldn't have because once the words left his mouth, he was playing with fire. Lilly looked at her friends before saying, "Do I have your permission to start a full out war with him?" _

_The cousins looked at each other before looking back at her like they were insane and chorused, "You do, but not without us!!" And so with them chasing Bradley a life long devotion and pledge, which they later made, they agreed to make Bradley's life a living hell!' _

While they were thinking about it they had been oblivious to the fact, that they had missed their chance to humiliate Bradley. Because while they spaced out there for a minute he had already been promoted and it was the party, _'If that's what you want to call it'_ thought Lilly and company.

And if you thought that they were bored that is a big understatement (and to give you readers some help I'll describe what its like). Right now Tommy was trying to stay awake, but was failing miserably, Anna was playing with her hair and chewing her tongue as if in deep thought and Lilly was daydreaming, but still aware enough to notice Tommy fall out of his chair asleep and snoring, quite loud I might add.

Anna decided to ask the question that they were thinking about, "Lilly what do we do now? I mean terrorizing my cousin is all that was keeping me going."

Lilly looked at her and shrugged, but then she thought about it some more and seemed to perk up and answered her friend, "Anna I think I have a solution to our problems!" she finished her announcement by looking at the loudly snoring Tommy and with a bored yet amused look on her face proceeded to kick him on the shin which in of itself was very effective.

"What, what I'm awake, I'm awake!?! And which one of you kicked me?" Tommy asked getting back into his chair.

Lilly and Anna looked at each other and shook their heads at the easy joke opportunity and just looked back at him before Anna decided to break the silence, "Lilly has an idea of what we can do now since our Bradley terrorizing days are over."

"What do you mean those days are over? Those days are never over, at least for me." Tommy commented on his cousins words.

Lilly watched from the side lines as they threw words at each other while thinking, _'I am friends with a psychotic brother and his insane cousin.'_ She finally got a headache from them bickering and said, "Will you two please shut up so I can tell you what my plans are!!!" They finally stopped fighting in midsentence, so they still had their mouths open, "And close your mouths, you'll catch flies." Lilly said before they huddled and discussed her plans.

A few hours had passed and the whole port was asleep when a ship came into the dock unnoticed. But little did the unsuspecting people of the port realize that the ship was a pirate ship! The captain of the ship stood at the railing of his ship thinking to himself while his crew were making themselves busy by getting ready to raid the unsuspecting port._ 'Huh, I really hope we can get this over and done with before anyone realizes we're here,' _he thought while looking over his crew and smirking when seeing some of them almost trip because of their excitement. _'I still can't believe Jack convinced me to do this. Well, actually, I can because the crew does need some excitement, but I just hope they actually _FOLLOW_ my orders and not hurt anybody this time. And even if they do hurt somebody the extent should be to just knock them out.'_ He finished his thought with a sigh and turned around to find his first mate, Jack Sparrow, talking to Jack's son, Nathan.

Will walked over to the pair and cleared his throat to get their attention. It worked because it scared Jack into yelping in surprise while his son just shook his head and chuckled at his father's nervousness. "Jack, I want you to go and tell Pintel to be ready to fire at my command," he said as Jack caught his breath and nodded and turned to walk away.

Nathan looked at his captain and asked if he wanted him to do anything. Will stood there and thought for a minute before saying, "Actually, Nathan, there is something you could do for me. I want you to go to the Governor's house with two other men and find a girl around the age of 13 and bring her back with you, alright?" he finished but added as an afterthought, "But if you hurt her or anyone else at the house, you will have to answer to me, savvy?"

When Nathan nodded and took of to find his two men Will turned back to the port and thought, _'I'm sorry Elizabeth, but this is the only way I can see our daughter without being caught.'_ Finishing his thought he turned and looked at his crew one more time before turning back and raising his hand and shouting, "FIRE!!!!" and dropping his hand to the sound of cannon fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Descriptions of characters.

_Name: _Lillian Marie Turner.

_Age:_ 13 to 14.

_Looks (clothes and what she looks like):_ She wears a navy colored bodice (sleeves and all), black pants (breeches or what ever they're called), black boots and a red bandana. She has long dirty blonde hair tied into a ponytail, dark blue eyes w/ a little bit of green in them, and freckles.

_Likes:_ Ships, the ocean, drawing, making stuff (swords and that kind of stuff), chocolate, her father, friends, Jack, Jack's son Nathan, practicing with the flute (later) and trying to annoy or think of ways to kill Bradley.

_Dislikes:_ Bradley, taking orders from strangers, people insulting her and her family (especially her father), snakes, spiders, being called names like princess or sweetheart and things like that.

_Name:_ Thomas aka. Tommy (last name unknown)

_Age:_ 14 to 15.

_Looks (clothes and everything):_ He wears a white blouse (shirt or whatever they called it in the 1700s), black pants (same little note as Lilly's) and black boots. He has short brown hair and light brown eyes.

_Likes:_ Annoying his brother (Bradley), sailing, Lilly, his cousin (Anna), whiskey (when possible), pirate stories, exotic animals, Jack, Nathan (sort of kind of likes him as a _FRIEND!!!!!_ And yet doesn't like him as a _FRIEND!!!!_).

_Dislikes:_ Bradley, rats, snakes, Pintel and Raggeti, people insulting or hurting his friends and cousin, being thrown over board by Lilly when at a port or ship is anchored.

_Name:_ Anastasia aka. Anna (last name unknown)

_Age:_ 13 to 14.

_Looks (clothes and everything): _She wears a green bodice (with sleeves and all), black pants (again same note as the other two) and brown boots. She has medium (as in length) red hair in a low ponytail and blue eyes.

_Likes:_ Annoying her cousin (Bradley), her friends and her other cousin (the aforementioned Tommy), Nathan (slight crush in later chapters), ships and the ocean, and helping whenever she can.

_Dislikes:_ Bradley, people when they're drunk (kind of ironic isn't it because she teams up with pirates for heavens sake!), Jack, being shot at, dark freaky places and rats and spiders.

_Name:_ Nathan Sparrow.

_Age:_ 15 to 16.

_Looks (same note as the others):_ He wears a black blouse (or shirt like Tommy), brown pants (I'm getting really tired of saying the same thing so could you please keep the note in mind, PLEASE!!!!), black boots and a long jacket like his dad wore. He has short light brown hair and green eyes.

_Likes:_ Will, his dad (sometimes), Lilly (future crush here people so we have a love thingy going on here later), sailing, rum, legends, quietly singing pirate songs and giant animal lover here folks!!!

_Dislikes:_ Anyone who tries to hurt his family and friends (hint, hint Bradley), not knowing stuff (some one is nosy), freaky places, curses, anyone who insults him and his father when he's drunk.

_Note: People I'm not putting Bradley's or any other characters description in here unless you want me to, but to know that you need to review and tell me so I can figure out where to put them but for now…use your imaginations people. And the next chapter should be up shortly so let me know what you want to happen because I'm doing so well in the inspiration center right now so please I only have one request…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! _

_Okay now that I've stopped ranting maybe I can find my muses somewhere but I won't hold my breath! So until next time!_

_BYE-BYE!!! (R&R)._


End file.
